Timeline
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: "I am nothing but a girl, and you are nothing but cowards. And if you lay a hand on the other or raise your sword against me, my blood shall spill on these very stones. Mark my words, for it is your choice. Kill me now, for I shall not live to see this battle by my choice. You will slay me by my own hand, monsters. My fate is in your hands. If these are my last words, so be it."


_All rights go to Rick Riordan._

_._

_._

_**So, I'm back, and Friskyfangirls, I'm working on your request. Just a warning-there's a **__**really**__** long quote down there.**_

_**Events are probably **__**not**__** in order.**_

_**So fasten your seatbelts for **__**Timeline**__**!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like_

_There's nothing left of me?_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_-Demi Lovato's "Skyscraper"_

_._

_._

Percy trekked up a hill, staring at the sea, which was lapping gently at the shore.

"Who am I?"He whispered."Do you know?"

He shook his head, smiling sadly. "Of course you don't...Even I don't know who I am any more."

He began to walk again, until he heard a sound.

_Annabeth._ The ocean seemed to whisper.

"Annabeth?" The name sounded so..._right_ on his lips, and he faintly smiled. "Annabeth."

And the sea seemed to ripple with pleasure. _That is right, my hero. Now go on. You will see her soon._

And he uncapped his sword, the ethereal bronze shining in the late afternoon light.

_i will find you, Annabeth, _he promised. _Even if it's my last choice. I will find you. Wait for me._

_I'm coming._

_._

_Past whispers in the earth_  
><em>Memories I cannot remember<em>  
><em> A melody that I will never know<em>

_-Isabel Nguyen_

.

Jason Grace was _tired _of this.

As the dining room's speaker, Leo, droned on about something, he could feel that no one was paying attention, and that they all believed that it was their fault that Percy and Annabeth fell in Tartarus. It had been this way for days.

"I am _done._" Jason slammed his hand on the table, and everyone jumped. "I am _done _with you guys thinking that it is your fault that Percy and Annabeth fell into.._there._ It is not your fault."

Everybody looked like deer caught in headlights, and Leo quietly asked.

"How do you know?"

Jason sighed, hand running through his windswept blonde hair. "I thought that it was my fault too." He quietly admitted. "I was so mad and depressed, I didn't know what I was thinking, and I was about to..well, cut."

The others gawked at him, mouths agape.

"Then I saw a picture of Percy and Annabeth together at the lake, you know? And I just saw how Annabeth's eyes were sparkling and how Percy seemed to glow, and I just thought that '_they wouldn't have wanted to be seperated._', and I just, well, froze.

"Do you think they would have wanted you guys to beat yourselves up?" Jason took a breath.

"We know, Jason." Piper spoke up, her multicolored eyes swirling with worry and pain. "It's just that it's so hard to comprehend that they're really _gone..._"She buried her face in her palms.

Jason let out a breath.

"I'm sorry for being so hard on you."He looked down at the table."It's just...well, something's going to have to change. We're in a war zone now, and no one is safe."

.

_A warning to the people,  
>The good and the evil,<br>This is war._

_-30 Seconds to Mars's "This is War"_

.

Percy was worried about Annabeth.

As he and his girlfriend trooped to the doors of death, (which was a very cheerful walk, by the way) she had barely gotten five hours of sleep in five days. Her eyelids drooped, and her ankle became limp.

"No, wise girl. What are you doing?"Percy frantically stopped and wrapped his makeshift bandage around her ankle, tearing off pieces of his shirt to tie it tightly."You can't die on me, remember? We have plans. Athena always has a plan."

"Plan..."Annabeth mumbled."Percy, I'm so tired..."

Her words were beginning to slur, which made Percy freak out even more.

"I know."He whispered."I know, Annabeth. But we have to keep going on. For Bob. For Frank. For everybody we met and were helped by. For _the world._"

He was beginning to panic, which made him ramble even more.

"And remember? We have to do this for Chiron too. He helped us so much, and we have to help _him._ We can't just be another pair of heroes he doomed, have to do this for the Stolls, Katie, Mirinda, Lacy, Mitchell, and all the others at camp. And Thalia would kill me if I left you here. Please, Annabeth, please just don't leave me. We need you. _I _need you."

"Percy..."Annabeth struggled to breathe."Don't be...a..seaweed brain..."She gasped for air."Leave me here. I am...only..a..burden."

"What?"Percy felt his brain short-circuit."No, you're not, wise girl."

"I can...only...go..so far..."She bent over in pain."Leave me."

"No."His voice was shaky, unsteady."No, Annabeth. Don't you know? I need you just as much as you need me. If I go alone, I won't survive."

And pleading sea green met stormy gray.

.

_Oh lights go down  
>In the moment we're lost and found<br>I just wanna be by your side_

_-Birdy's "Wings"_

.

Reyna would take her last stand here, on the border of two armies. And if it were her final resting place, then she would do what she needed to do now.

She would stop this war.

Taking a deep breath, she faced the masses of greeks and romans.

"I am nothing but a girl,"Reyna started, her clear voice breaking within the chaos within each side."And you are nothing but cowards. And if you lay a hand on the other or raise your sword against me, my blood shall spill on these very stones. Mark my words, for it is your choice. Kill me now, for I shall not live to see this battle by my own free will. You will slay me by my own hand, monsters. My fate is in your hands.

"I am nothing but a mere daughter of Bellona, but I could stand up for what you could not. I could and _did _something that you did not have the courage to do. I am not brave. I can just do what needs to be done. I know duty from prideful slaughter. Can you say the same?

"If these are my last words, so be it. Let it be known that the roman daughter of Bellona will not stand to see another war. Let it be known that today she will take her life.

"Let it be known that she no longer cares."

"Treason!"A voice was clearly heard among the eerie silence.

Reyna wearily closed her eyes."So be it."

And she plunged her golden dagger into her heart, her blood coloring the grass around Thalia's tree.

.

_Cause what about, what about angels?  
>They will come, they will go, make us special.<em>

_-Birdy's "Not About Angels"_

_._

_._

_**Yes, I know I'm heartless.**_

_**Leave a review, and if you'd like to leave a request, be ready with a plot! I also recommend listening to the songs where I have taken quotes from. **__**:) Also, Isabel Nguyen is my 10 year old cousin, so if you were curious about it not being a song, there you go!**_

_**Cookies to all of you. (::)**_


End file.
